The present invention relates to a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving a broadcast signal transmitted with a data broadcasting method of broadcasting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats via plurality of channels. Further, it relates to a data broadcasting method of broadcasting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats via a plurality of channels, and broadcasting a decoding software program for decoding the program signals using a channel different from the plurality of channels, and, more particularly, to a data broadcasting method with which a waiting time for downloading a decoding software program for decoding program signals can be reduced on the receiving side.
FIG. 41 is a diagram showing a structure of a broadcasting system using a broadcasting satellite. In the figure, reference numeral 201 denotes sub-broadcasters, such as television broadcasting stations, broadcasting one or more channels of broadcast signals. 202 is a broadcaster including a broadcasting satellite which receives broadcast signals from the plurality of sub-broadcasters 201, processes the broadcast signals, and transmits the result to a viewer""s terminal, i.e., a broadcasting reception apparatus.
In a prior art broadcasting system, all sub-broadcasters produce and transmit programs of a common broadcasting format, i.e., a video transmission format, a video coding format, and so on, such as MPEG, over all channels, while the viewer receives and reproduces broadcast signals by exclusive hardware corresponding to the common broadcasting format. That is, in the conventional broadcasting system, as shown in FIG. 42, the exclusive hardware receives data of the MPEG format transmitted by the sub-broadcasters 201 via the broadcaster 202, and displays the data on a full screen of a TV set or the like.
On the other hand, an improvement in performance of computers makes possible video signal processing, which could have been handled only with exclusive hardware, with software using general-purpose hardware. That is, signal processing with such software makes it possible to decode broadcast data of plural different broadcasting formats, if a decoding software program (library) for decoding each broadcast data is loaded in the general-purpose hardware. Thus, if broadcast data of plural different broadcasting formats can be decoded on the receiving side, broadcasting in which various broadcasting formats coexist, such as data broadcasting different from the conventional video/audio broadcasting, i.e., CG broadcasting and animation broadcasting, becomes possible. In such a broadcasting system, it is possible to provide such data as text and CG related to the conventional video, so a producer can create elaborate contents, and a viewer can receive various kinds of contents from a conventional service only for seeing to an interactive service. For example, as shown in FIG. 43, it is possible that plural data of different broadcasting formats coexisting in a channel are transmitted on the transmitting side, and plural contents of different broadcasting formats are displayed in a screen on the receiving side.
Further, if a decoding software program for decoding broadcast data is provided via broadcasting, even when a broadcasting reception apparatus does not have a decoding software program for decoding a certain broadcast data, this decoding software program can be downloaded via broadcasting so that the broadcast data can be decoded. Thus, on the receiving side it is not necessary to hold many kinds of decoding software programs (libraries) at any time, that is, the receiver does not need a large amount of storage means, and the receiver can adapt to a case where the program provider adopts a new broadcasting format.
To provide a decoding software program for decoding broadcast data via broadcasting, there may be, as shown in FIG. 44(a), a way in which a decoding program for decoding broadcast data is multiplexed into the broadcast data for each channel, or as shown in FIG. 44(b), a way in which a channel for broadcasting exclusively a decoding program for decoding broadcast data is set up apart from channels for the broadcast data, a decoding software program for decoding the broadcast data transmitted via the channel for the broadcast data is repeatedly broadcast.
A broadcasting reception apparatus used in such a system providing a decoding software program for decoding broadcast data, includes a program storage unit for holding the decoding software program (library), and decodes the broadcast data using the decoding software program stored in the program storage unit. When the decoding software program for decoding broadcast data received is not held in the program storage unit, the decoding software program is downloaded to the broadcasting reception apparatus as described above.
The viewer usually performs an operation called zapping, by which the viewer checks the contents of programs broadcast simultaneously, by switching channels in a short time. In zapping, when all sub-broadcasters perform broadcasting of a single format about all channels like the conventional broadcasting, program pictures can be instantly switched by the viewer""s switching broadcasting channels. However, in a case of a broadcasting system using the foregoing signal processing by software, when no software program for decoding its broadcast data is held in advance for a switched channel in zapping, a delay downloading the program makes it difficult to switch channels in a short time, which leads to unpleasant zapping.
For example, when zapping from channel 1 to channel 2, if a decoding software program (library) for decoding a program signal on the channel 1 is a library A, and libraries for decoding a program signal on the channel 2 is a library B and a library D, it is necessary to download the libraries B and D, so it takes time to wait until the program on the channel 2 is displayed.
If the viewer can check for what channel a decoding software program (library) is available in a library buffer of a broadcasting reception apparatus, or can check what channel, for which a decoding library is not held in the library buffer, can be nevertheless listened or watched in a short waiting time because it takes a short time to download the library.
To select receiving channels in a broadcasting reception apparatus, based on EPG (Electric Program Guide) convoluted in program broadcasting, an EPG picture is displayed in which a plurality of cells are arranged in a matrix, each cell being indicated by a channel number, as shown in FIG. 19, and a channel to be received is chosen by moving a cursor shown on the EPG picture, indicating a cell ch8 in FIG. 19, up to down, side to side, and diagonally with a remote control having key buttons shown in FIG. 20. This channel selection system is convenient for a user because simple button operation lets the user shift the cursor to select channels, and the EPG picture can display only channels that the user desires by the user""s setting, and so on.
In selecting channels using EPG, when all sub-broadcasters perform broadcasting of a single format on all channels like the conventional broadcasting, program pictures can be instantly displayed in response to the viewer""s selecting broadcasting channels. However, in a case of a broadcasting system using the foregoing signal processing by software, when in the channel selection using EPG, for a chosen channel, no software program for decoding its broadcast data is held in advance, a delay downloading the program makes it difficult to display a program picture in a short time.
As hereinbefore pointed out, in a broadcasting system using signal processing by software, when not holding a decoding software program (library) for decoding received broadcast data, in its own program storage unit, a broadcasting reception apparatus must download the library via broadcasting. When, as shown in FIG. 44(b), an exclusive channel is set up apart from the channels for broadcast data to repeatedly transmit a plurality of libraries for decoding the broadcast data, unless the order of the plurality of libraries provided is planned cleverly, it is not possible to obtain a library necessary for the broadcasting reception apparatus, so it adversely takes long time to display a program. Particularly, when zapping operation is performed in the broadcasting reception apparatus to check the contents of programs in a way in which plural channels are switched at random in a short time, delays downloading libraries prevent smooth zapping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a broadcasting reception apparatus in which a viewer can check for what channel a decoding software program (library) is available in a library buffer of the broadcasting reception apparatus, or can check what channel, for which a decoding library is not held in the library buffer, can be nevertheless listened or watched in a short waiting time because it takes a short time to download the library, thereby make possible pleasant zapping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a broadcasting reception apparatus in which a waiting time for download is reduced by fetching a decoding software program (library) for decoding a broadcast signal in advance, in a system transmitting software.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving a broadcast signal in a system transmitting software, in which a waiting time for download is reduced in selecting channels using EPG.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a broadcasting reception method with which a waiting time for downloading a decoding software program (library) for decoding a broadcast signal is reduced, in a system transmitting software.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description desired hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific embodiment are desired by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats via a plurality of channels, said apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs for decoding program signals;
a checker for deciding whether said library buffer holds decoding software programs for decoding program signals being transmitted via each of said plurality of channels, or not; and
a channel display unit for presenting a display based on a result of the decision by said checker, the display making it possible to recognize whether said library buffer holds decoding software programs for decoding program signals being transmitted via each channel, or not.
Therefore, the user can recognize which channel can be decoded by decoding software programs (libraries) held in a library buffer, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels, said apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs for decoding program signals;
a program obtaining unit for obtaining decoding software programs for decoding program signals from the broadcast signals, and storing the decoding software programs in said library buffer;
a checker for deciding whether said library buffer holds decoding software programs for decoding program signals being transmitted via each of said plurality of channels, or not, and for a channel for which said library buffer does not hold decoding software programs, predicting time which it takes to obtain the decoding software program by said program obtaining unit; and
a channel display unit for presenting a display based on a result of the decision by said checker, the display making it possible to recognize whether said library buffer holds a decoding software program for decoding a program signal being transmitted via each channel, or not, and whether it takes a long or short time to obtain a decoding software program by said program obtaining unit, for a channel for which said library buffer does not hold the decoding software program.
Therefore, the user can recognize which channel can be decoded by decoding software programs held in a library buffer, and which channel will be listened or watched in a short waiting time because it takes a short time to download libraries although the channel is decoded with the libraries not held in the library buffer, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the second aspect wherein said checker predicts time which it takes to obtain a decoding software program by said program obtaining unit, based on the size of the decoding software program.
Therefore, the user can recognize which channel can be decoded by decoding software programs held in a library buffer, and which channel will be listened or watched in a short waiting time because it takes a short time to download libraries although the channel is decoded with the libraries not held in the library buffer, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the second aspect wherein said checker predicts time which it takes to obtain a decoding software program by said program obtaining unit, based on the size of the decoding software program and the incidence of the decoding software being provided by broadcasting.
Therefore, it is possible to more precisely predict time which it take to obtain decoding software programs by said program obtaining unit, so the user can recognize which channel can be decoded by decoding software programs held in a library buffer, and which channel will be listened or watched in a short waiting time because it takes a short time to download libraries although the channel is decoded with the libraries not held in the library buffer, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a fifth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of any of the first and second aspects wherein said channel display unit presents the channel display on an EPG display screen used for selecting receiving channels.
Therefore, receiving channels are selected using a channel display.
According to a sixth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of any of the first and second aspects wherein said channel display unit presents the channel display on a portion of the display screen while said broadcasting reception apparatus displays a program on a display screen, or on a display unit set up apart from said broadcasting reception apparatus.
Therefore, while listening to or watching a program, else situations of the other channels can be checked.
According to a seventh aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels, said apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs for decoding program signals;
a download priority order determining unit for determining the order of priority of downloading decoding software programs, using a library EPG which is a list showing decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via the plurality of channels in a matrix of channel and time; and
a download unit for downloading decoding software programs by broadcasting, based on the order of download priority determined by said download priority order determining unit, and storing the decoding software programs in said library buffer.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to an eighth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the seventh aspect wherein said download priority order determining unit counts up the number of programs decoded by each decoding software program from a present time to a predetermined time after, using a library EPG, and determines the order of download priority according to a result of the counting.
Therefore, even when libraries used in each channel are changed, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a ninth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the eighth aspect further includes
a library size detector for detecting the size of a decoding software program described in a library EPG; and
an empty amount detector for detecting the empty amount of said library buffer,
said download priority order determining unit determining the order of download priority, based on a result of the counting and results of said library size detector and said empty amount detector.
Therefore, it is possible to effectively reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a tenth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the seventh aspect further includes
a past audience record holding unit for holding a past audience record of the user,
said download priority order determining unit determining the order of download priority based on an audience tendency found from a library EPG and the past audience record.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, depending on the user""s audience tendency, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to an eleventh aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the tenth aspect wherein said download priority order determining unit uses the total audience time of channels listened or watched by the user, as the audience tendency.
Therefore, especially when the user listens to or watches, switching among his/her favorite channels, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a twelfth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the tenth aspect wherein said download priority order determining unit uses the number of times of audience of channels listened or watched at the same time in the past, as the audience tendency.
Therefore, especially when the user listens to or watches a fixed programs at a fixed time, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a thirteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the seventh aspect further includes
a genre-categorized program table holding unit for holding a genre-categorized program table in which the genre of each program is described; and
a genre holding unit for holding the user""s favorite genres, said download priority order determining unit determining the order of download priority based on a library EPG and programs of the genres found from the genre-categorized program table and the user""s favorite genres.
Therefore, especially when the user listens to or watches channels of the user""s favorite genres frequently, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a fourteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided the broadcasting reception apparatus of the seventh aspect further includes
a preset channel holding unit for holding a plurality of channels preset in a remote control with which the user selects channels,
said download priority order determining unit determining the order of download priority based on a library EPG and the channels held in said preset channel holding unit.
Therefore, especially when the user zaps using a remote control presetting channels, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in zapping, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a fifteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels,
a plurality of cells corresponding to the plurality of channels being disposed in an mxc3x97n matrix (m and n are natural numbers) on an EPG picture,
a receiving channel being selected by choosing one of the plurality of cells on the EPG picture, shifting a cursor from a cell to one of cells adjacent to the former cell by one operation of a remote control,
said broadcasting reception apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs; and
a program download unit for deciding whether decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via channels indicated on the EPG picture by a cell pointed by the cursor and its adjacent cells, are held in said library buffer, or not, and when the decoding software program is not held in said library buffer, downloading the decoding software program by broadcasting, and storing the decoding software program in said library buffer.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in a broadcasting reception apparatus selecting channels using an EPG.
According to a sixteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels,
a plurality of cells corresponding to the plurality of channels being disposed in an mxc3x97n matrix (m and n are natural numbers) on an EPG picture,
a receiving channel being selected by choosing one of the plurality of cells on the EPG picture, shifting a cursor from a cell to one of cells adjacent to the former cell by one operation of a remote control,
said broadcasting reception apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs; and
a program download unit for deciding whether, assuming that a first cell is among the plurality of cells, the cursor shifts from the first cell to a second cell adjacent to the first cell, a third cell is among cells adjacent to the second cell, and positioned in the direction of the cursor shifting, and fourth and fifth cells are adjacent to both of the second and third cells, decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via channels indicated on the EPG picture by second, third, fourth, and fifth cells, are held in said library buffer, or not, and when the decoding software program is not held in said library buffer, downloading the decoding software program by broadcasting, and storing the decoding software program in said library buffer.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in a broadcasting reception apparatus selecting channels using an EPG.
According to a seventeenth aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels,
a plurality of cells corresponding to the plurality of channels being disposed in an mxc3x97n matrix (m and r are natural numbers) on an EPG picture,
a receiving channel being selected by choosing one of the plurality of cells on the EPG picture, shifting a cursor from a cell to one of cells adjacent to the former cell by one operation of a remote control,
said broadcasting reception apparatus comprising:
a display controller for controlling the display of an EPG picture in a way in which cells of the channels, via which program signals transmitted are decoded with the same decoding software program, are clustered together on the EPG picture.
Therefore, when selecting channels on an EPG picture, after a channel is chosen, and libraries for the channel are downloaded, the download waiting times for channels using the libraries, neighboring the former channel, are not required, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to an eighteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels,
a plurality of cells corresponding to the plurality of channels being disposed in an mxc3x97n matrix (m and n are natural numbers) on an EPG picture,
a receiving channel being selected by choosing one of the plurality of cells on the EPG picture, shifting a cursor from a cell to one of cells adjacent to the former cell by one operation of a remote control,
said broadcasting reception apparatus comprising:
a display controller for controlling the display of an EPG picture in a way in which cells of the channels, via which program signals transmitted are decoded with decoding software programs stored in said library buffer, are clustered together on the EPG picture.
Therefore, if any channel in the cluster on the EPG picture is selected, a download waiting time is not required in selecting channels, thereby making possible pleasant zapping.
According to a nineteenth aspect of this invention, there is provided a broadcasting reception apparatus receiving broadcast signals transmitted with a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and decoding software programs for decoding the program signals, via a plurality of channels,
a plurality of cells corresponding to the plurality of channels being recursively disposed in an mxc3x97n matrix (m and n are natural numbers) on an EPG picture displayed on a display screen,
a remote control having input keys arranged in an mxc3x97n matrix,
a receiving channel being selected by, after cells are continually selected one time less than the number of recurring times of cell arrangement until only a minimum unit of mxc3x97n matrix is shown on the EPG picture, choosing a cell of the minimum unit of mxc3x97n matrix on the EPG picture by choosing an input key on the corresponding position of the remote control,
said broadcasting reception apparatus comprising:
a library buffer for holding decoding software programs;
a program download unit for deciding whether decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via channels indicated by cells on the minimum unit of mxc3x97n matrix after cells are continually selected one time less than the number of recurring times of cell arrangement, are held in said library buffer, or riot, and when the decoding software program is not held in said library buffer, downloading the decoding software program by broadcasting, and storing the decoding software program in said library buffer.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce a download waiting time in a broadcasting reception apparatus selecting channels using an EPG.
According to a twentieth aspect of this invention, there is provided a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and transmitting decoding software programs via a plurality of channels other than the former plurality of channels, said method comprising:
a first step for calculating the number of programs to be decoded by each decoding software program at a certain time, using library EPG data showing decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via the former plurality of channels, along the time axis; and
a second step for providing the plurality of decoding software programs, the number of each decoding software program to be provided being determined according to the ratio of the number of programs calculated in said first step.
Therefore, the higher rate a library is downloaded at, the more incidence the library is provided at, so it is possible to reduce a waiting time of downloading a library on the receiving side, thereby making possible smooth zapping, especially when zapping is performed on the receiving side.
According to a twenty-first aspect of this invention, there is provided the data broadcasting method of the twentieth aspect wherein the plurality of decoding software programs are distributedly provided, depending on the number of each decoding software program to be provided.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce further a waiting time of downloading a library on the receiving side.
According to a twenty-second aspect of this invention, there is provided a data broadcasting method of transmitting program signals of two or more kinds of broadcasting formats, and transmitting decoding software programs via a plurality of channels other than the former plurality of channels, said method comprising:
a first step for calculating the number of programs to be decoded by each decoding software program at a certain time, using library EPG data showing decoding software programs for decoding programs transmitted via the former plurality of channels, along the time axis;
a second step for calculating the total audience rates of respective programs to be decoded with each of the plurality of decoding software program; and
a third step for providing the plurality of decoding software programs, the number of each decoding software program to be provided being determined according to the ratio of values resulting from multiplying the number of programs calculated in said first step and the total audience rate calculated in said second step.
Therefore, the higher rate a library is downloaded at, the more incidence the library is provided at, so it is possible to reduce a waiting time of downloading a library on the receiving side, thereby making possible smooth zapping, especially when zapping is performed on the receiving side.
According to a twenty-third aspect of this invention, there is provided the data broadcasting method of the twenty-second aspect wherein the plurality of decoding software programs are distributedly provided, depending on the number of each decoding software program to be provided.
Therefore, it is possible to reduce further a waiting time of downloading a library on the receiving side.